Talk:Bloodstone Fen (mission)
The skill cap part is repeated. Anyone want to clean it up? Not sure which one we want to keep and which we want to toss out or whether to merge. --Karlos 06:23, 29 November 2005 (UTC) Oswald? Just ran through the mission with my Necromancer/Mesmer and found a boss Oswald the Amiable. He was a Necromancer, but I didn't have a signet of capture up to see what skills he had. I noticed that Oswald doesn't have an entry in the wiki, so I was wondering if anyone else had ever seen him. With the ranged attacks from my Necro, I never really got a good look (much less a screen shot), so the information I have is minimal at best. Any ideas at all? It seems that every time I go through the mission there's a different boss just before the end, so I'd hate to try to run through it only to find Pleoh the Ugly again. --Nkuvu 02:20, 7 January 2006 (UTC) He does indeed exist. I just killed him, and have a screenshot. I know he uses Vampiric Gaze, Well of the Profane, and Order of Pain. Don't know if you can get these earlier. I have a screenshot of him to verify the information. --Alexmmudd Faction Creature in Pet form? There is a pet size version of the animal that the kurzicks use as pets. Their like the yaks of yaks bend part of the background. Well anyway a small pet version folowed my group through Bloodstone Fen, but the little armodilo was not a pet or a npc or a creature, it was part of the background. I have photos of it. --Totem of Fire :See: Miniature. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:34, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Oh now I understand. --Totem of Fire-- Bonus failure The entry on the bonus suggests that if any of the jungle guardians die before the bonus has been collected, the bonus will fail. This is not true. As long as none of the guardians have been killed before you summon the druids, the bonus is fine. Essentially all that killing a guardian does is replace the druid spawns with ravager spawns. You can happily go on a killing spree after dropping the 3rd/4th seed and still get the bonus. Other Seed Place Just did this mission and i found another seed bank. If you go south east from where the 3rd vine spawn place is (not including the one to start the bonus), you will find a place with 2 more seeds. just thought i'd let you guys know. I'm too busy to add it myself. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 22:36, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Tree of Life?? how do u get this guy to spawn? havein the same trouble with Tama Blessedhoof. anyone know? :As with almost all boss spawns in Tyria, they are random. 220.233.103.77 18:55, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Extra path There is another path from the end of the bonus, saving all that backtracking... yet, i forgot to get a screenshot! It is accessable from heading north from the most eastern of the druid spawns, and drops you out right behind the large island at the northernmost 'B'. Problems with map On all of the other missions, the map is about the same scale as the mission map, and so it is quite easy to compare the two. Also, they are usually small enough that you can have them alongside the game window, and check them as you go along. This one is so large, it's virtually impossible to follow. Is there any chance someone could re-size it so it is user-friendly? Serendipity 18:48, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I can resize it easily, but...Can you give me an approximate size in inches, cm, or pixels of what you would like? I don't have GW open atm and so have no clue how big the actual mission map is. Thanks. (T/ ) 18:50, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Bonus Can anyone provide some tips on beating the bonus in hard mode? The Jungle Guardians are much more than just an annoyance, and can be quite deadly if left alone to wail on your group. The traps are bad enough, but combined with the Moss Scarabs and the longer follow length of the Guardians it is that much harder. Granted I have been trying to do this with heroes and henchies, which may turn out to be impossible, but it seems there should be at least one easy way to do it. Catbus 21:02, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Never tried doing it in HM, but possibly Shadow Form with Mending Touch runner? Mending Touch would remove conditions and SF would protect you, just might want a heal with you to keep those scarabs from Touching you to death --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::The scarabs would kill me in seconds, given they run as fast normally as I can with a 33% speed bonus, and they spam Vampiric Touch. Thanks for the suggestion though. As a humorous sidenote, I used Necrotic Traversal tonight to enter the bonus area from behind, and then killed all the scarabs and all but one group of Guardians. But when I went back to the bonus start the druid wouldn't spawn. I thought if I killed Guardians before being told not to I would be ok. ;) Catbus 23:40, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::Nevermind I got it. It wasn't too bad with 1 heal spam monk and 1 cautery signet prot monk as heroes, but you had to place the flag repeatedly to get through a section of guardians. If you placed it too far ahead someone would die because the monks wouldn't stop to heal. Catbus 22:19, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't kick a Jungle Guardian and you won't step on its barbed trap. There's only one place where you have to run past them while carrying a seed. A healer hero near where you start to heal you as you leave and when you get back should keep you alive. Simple running or self-healing skills can help, but aren't entirely necessary. Quizzical 09:15, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Someone deleted my line about it sometimes helping to kill a spirit of primal echoes, so I've put it back. The reason I put it there in the first place is that the druid sometimes gets stuck on a spirit of primal echoes, so even moving the jungle guardians out of the way won't let it through. One can in principle wait 3 minutes for the spirit to die and then hope that a jungle guardian doesn't immediately cast another in the same spot, but that can take quite a while. I don't recall ever having issues with this in easy mode, but it did repeatedly happen to me in hard mode. Quizzical 21:20, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Typo Confessor Dorian: "Yes, my son. We will mete our justice and take our vengeance." It should say "meet" not "mete" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.142.129.20 ( ) }. :Nope, mete is correct. The typo is "mete our", which should be "mete out". However, I don't know if this is an in-game typo or a GWiki typo. —Dr Ishmael 13:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Ending Cutscene Why are the White Mantle Ritualists (White mantle version of Necros, not factions rits) all holding Hammers in the Ending Cutscene? They carry wands in game. It's very odd, and makes little sense. EbeneezerSquid 01:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :secondary profession. they're obviously all n/w's in the cutscene 01:34, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't believe you. The one who speaks is obviously /Mo, since it's the Team Fortress 2 Medic in disguise. (Just listen to him!) -- 02:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The First Druid Stuck? It says in the article that the first druid may get stuck in an obstacle and you will have to restart. This is not completely true, i dont know if there are other obstacles but when i was doing the bonus and the first druid got stuck. I was wondering where he was and thought i was going to have to restart, but i went back and saw him stuck on a guardian. I simply aggrod the guardian and had him follow me. Thus he moved out of the druid's path, allowing me to complete the bonus=) :It's alright if he gets stuck on a guardian, but if he gets stuck on a wall or a rock or something you're in trouble. I'll modify the article. (T/ ) 22:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :...actually, nevermind, it's already there in the notes. I wish chests would not appear unless you have keys. (T/ ) 22:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) HELP!!! I went through the entire bonus and now the druids are just standing here! how do i get the elder druid to spawn??? Bastthegatekeeper 16:49, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure you didn't accidentally fail the bonus? Or that one of the druids got stuck? If all four (five? can't remember) are there and the Elder Druid still won't spawn, then you have a bug. (T/ ) 20:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::4 Druids by the way. Miskav 16:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Easy bonus I did the mission + bonus in HM today, and found the bonus is actually quite easy. I was broad head interrupt ranger, with kindle for fire dmg, vs the plants. Then my friend was Fire ele, Zhed also, just as my sousouke. We had 2 monks, a WoH/patient and ZB monk with Pacifism. As guardians come in groups of 2 he microed pacifism on 1 and i blinded the other. Then just run on, kill the scarabs with some microed nuking and youre done. Also found some bug that allowed you to walk up the cliffs north east of the bloodstone, put it in notes with a screenshot. Breintje 15:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Wall-climbing Moved from article: *It is possible to climb up half the cliff on the northeast side of the Bloodstone. While slightly noteworthy, this occurs in numerous places, and thus isn't notable enough to keep on the article. —Dr Ishmael 22:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Buggy and irritating Recently I decided it might be fun to go for the "Kind of a big deal" title, but I could not have been more wrong. I've always just buzzed through Prophecies as quickly as possible, because the missions, in my opinion, seem to be buggy, vague, and just not very fun. Bloodstone Fen is a prime example. Going for the Bloodstone Fen bonus, here are my results: Try #1, human party - Someone killed the protectors. Try #2, human party - Druid got stuck. Try #3, heroes / henchies - Set heroes for "avoid combat", but minions and henchies killed protectors. Try #4, heroes only, no minions - Heroes killed protectors even though they were on "avoid". Try #5, heroes only, no minions - Druid got stuck. Obviously A.Net is not going to dedicate resources to fixing Prophs at this point, but maybe it would be less annoying for the "protector" and "guardian" title trackers if they just deleted some of the buggy, and not-so-fun missions. Just my take. :) :Yeah, minions are bad if you want to do the bonus, but for heroes and henchies, flagging them way past the first set of protectors has always worked well for me, and then I use the flags to keep them well away from the other sets. And yes, it is an annoying bonus despite this. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 20:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh. I got the bonus on my first try. Some people just have bad luck I suppose. Jink 20:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Just did it yesterday, got bonus on my first try as well. — Balistic 22:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Delete missions? O_o I didn't find this hard, even in HM. If you have a minions hero, just let the minions die off, disable minion spells for this stretch. To run past the druids, keep flagging H/H to keep them busy, and let them kill the scarabs when those pop up. The party should be more defensive, with 2 heal/prot and possibly a third support such as wards or paragon. Do not take nuker hench as he can kill druids too easily by accident and can't be set to "avoid". Just a little flag managing and this is easy, just long. You must have patience to go for KOABD or you will rage-quit. :P (also made some break tags for ya) RoseOfKali 23:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Can't Touch This!" is pretty helpful for dealing with the Scarabs in hard mode, who can kill pretty fast with their unprottable Vampiric Touch. Even though it only affords a few extra seconds, that's enough to get at least one of them down. (T/ ) 05:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Has anyone tried Iron Mist to protect the Guardians from accidents (and to encourage them not to follow your party)? Amy Awien 15:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::And then take a horde of air spikers :P But seriously, that's probably a great idea. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, yeah, that'd be fun. It worked, somewhat, though I was lucky not to get the druids stuck, I'd have tried to let my pet solo the offending spirit, that should be manageable with comfort and a healer hero on avoid. A pet set to 'Heel' and sent at a Guardian with Strike As One was a good decoy - and will trigger traps before your H&H run into them. Alesia and Dunham as henchies don't seem able to kill a Guardian easily, yet are still usefull as henchmen - next to your heroes - in the remaining fights. A running skill might be usefull, though I didn't bring one. The popups were the hardest to handle, but there was only one group of those after the corridor at the start of this 'gauntlet'. Amy Awien 17:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC)